worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiderman
Background (as per Marvel Database) Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still an infant, his parents were assigned by the CIA to infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring controlled by the communist agent, the Red Skull (Albert Malik). The moment the Red Skull learned that Richard and Mary were double agents, he had them killed by one of his agents, the Finisher, in an airplane crash overseas and then framed them for treason. Peter went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York; they became Peter’s surrogate parents and raised him as if he were their own son. Over the next nine years, Parker grew to be extremely bright in science and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast and a target for bullies, primarily football star Flash Thompson. While attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, the 15-year-old Peter Parker was bitten on the hand by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. Unbeknownst to him, after the spider fell from his hand, it bit a girl, Cindy Moon on the ankle before it died from the radiation. Making his way home afterwards, Peter was almost hit by a car; when Peter jumped out of the way, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls, spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Encountering an ad offering a cash prize for staying in the ring for three minutes with professional wrestler Joseph "Crusher" Hogan, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers. Wearing a mask to avoid potential embarrassment in case he lost the match, Peter easily defeated his opponent. TV producer Maxwell Shiffman observed his performance and convinced him to go on television with his 'act.' Designing a full costume and fabricating a fluid similar to a spider's web and wrist-mounted web-shooters, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Following his first TV appearance, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility to do so. Peter forgot the incident as his fame rose, but days later he returned home at night to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter changed to Spider-Man and easily captured him only to discover he was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he realized that when someone has power, he has an obligation to use it responsibly, so he decided to become a superhero. Name - Peter Parker Alias - Spiderman Level - 15th Category - Mutated (Not mutant), Electrical/Mechanical/Analytical Expert Education - PhD level Height - 5' 10" Weight - 167lbs Eyes - Hazel Hair - Brown Gender - Male Age - 20s (?) Attributes IQ - 28 (+14%) MA - 30 (Trust/Intimidate 97%) ME - 29 PS - 40 (Lift 10 tons, carry 5 tons. Leap up to 1600ft) PP - 30 PE - 35 PB - 18 SPD - 42/520mph (20 is normal and when not pushing himself to chase someone) Hit Points - 125 SDC - 394 Powers Danger Sense Extraordinary PP Extraordinary PE Extraordinary Spd Extraordinary IQ Extraordinary ME Extraordinay MA Healing Factor (x2) Lightnig Reflexes Impact Resistance Adhesion Superhuman Strength Minor (Android level, houserule power) Natural Combat Ability Heightened Sense of Balance Heightened Sense of Awareness Enhanced Leaping Focused Touch Sidestep Class Abilities/Skills Hotwiring - 119% Computer Hacking - 159% Electronics Construction - 117% Hotwiring Mechanical Devices - 113% Building Mechanical Devices - 128% Analyze and Operate Devices - 125% Build/Modify Armour - 125% ECM - 115% Bonuses/ Combat Statistics Attacks - 16 Initiative - +23 Strike - +10 Parry - +19 Dodge - +17, +19 if moving (running webslinging etc) Autododge - +21, +19 against lasers, bullets etc Pull Punch - +15 Roll with Punch/Impact - +32 Disarm - +9 Aimed/Called/Burst shots have no penalty while moving Ignore first 20 points of impact/kinetic damage and remainder is divided by 2 Cannot Be Surprise Attacked WP Paired Weapons (Web Shooters) Focused Touch (2 attacks) +4 Damage to attacks for every 20mph or movement +17 sv vs HF +2 sv vs Mind Control +1 sv vs magic Illusions +11 sv vs Possession +12 sv vs Mind Altering Drugs Fire/Cold do 1/4 damage Drugs effects only last 1/6 as long as they should even on a failed sv +6 sv vs Magic/Poisons/Toxins +13 sv vs Psionics Heals 6 sdc per 10 minutes Heals 2 hit points per 15 minutes Can heal 8d6 hit points twice per day Backflip 102% Enhanced balance 100%+40% sv vs Coma/Death HTH Damage - see table Karate Kick - x1.5 damage Jump Kick - x2 damage, 2 attacks Head Butt - same as Restrained Punch KO/Stun - Natural 19+ Judo Style Flip/Throw - same as restrained punch damage Skills All at 15th level Pilot Automobile - 60%, Speak English - 164%, Literacy English - 139%, Macth Basic - 144%, General Repair or maintenance - 158%, Radio Scramblers - 154%, TV/Video Systems - 129%, Cryptography - 144%, Photography - 154%, Writing - 144%, Criminal Sciences/Forensics - 154%, Pathology - 159%, Acrobatics/Gymnastics - (Backflip - 164%, Walk Tight Rope/Balance Beam - 144%, Climb Rope - 139%, Sense of Balance - 129%, Parellel Bars - 144%), Boxing, Wrestling, Detect Ambush - 119%, Wilderness Survival - 129%, Tracking - 114%, Prowl - 144%, Electrical Engineer - 164%, Read Sensory Equipment - 184%, Surveillance Systems - 183%, Optic Systems - 139%, Computer Operation - 271%, Computer Programming - 193%, Radio Basic - 208%, Basic Mechanics - 203%, Advanced Mathematics - 264%, Robot Mechanics - 208%, Weapon Engineer - 159%, Mechanical Engineer - 159%, Automotive Mechanics - 139%, Locksmith - 134%, Aircraft mechanics - 134%, Basic Electronics - 173%, Robot Electronics - 173%, Chemistry - 183%, Chemistry Analytical - 134%, Computer Repair - 124%, Astrophysics - 129%, Art - 134%, Anthropology - 119%, Biology - 173%, Paramedic - 139%, Intelligence - 130%, Research - 203%, Climb - 183%/173%, Seduction 89%, Sleight of Hand - 148%, Pick Pockets - 163%, Palming 134% Secondary Skills 15th level Astronomy - 114%, Wp Whip - (+7 strike, +3 damage, +5 entangle), First Aid - 134%, Holistic medicine - 109%, Recognize Weapon Quality - 114%, Athletics, Body Building, Running, Swimming - 139%, Scuba - 139%, Concealment - 123%, Streetwise - 94%, Law - 114%, ID Plants and Fruits - 114%, Land navigation - 110% 13th level Business and Finance - 114%, Sewing - 114% 10th level Speak Latin - 114%, Litracy Latin - 94% 7th level Speak Japanese - 99%, Literacy Japanese - 79% 4th Level Speak German - 84%, Literacy German - 64% 1st level Speak Russian - 69%, Literacy Russian - 49% Equipment Webshooters, Spider Trackers, Costumes